geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Terminal Void
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |монеты = 3 |название саундтрека = xKore — Event Horizon |композитор = xKore |id саундтрека = 462681 |аудио = Файл:Event Horizon.ogg}} Terminal Void — сложный 2.1 демон от игрока Aquatias. Описание В данной статье описывается достаточно непростой в прохождении демон. Таковая сложность выходит из-за следующих черт геймплея: нелёгких таймингов, часто резких и неожиданных, порою встречающихся в огромном количестве различных сфер, часть из которых являются ложными или вообще вращаются; а также из-за узостей и тяжёлых, по счастью коротких, раздвоений. Присутствуют и высокие скорости. Длится при этом уровень совсем недолго — 1 минуту и 11 секунд. Декор Terminal Void просто нельзя не описать. Вообще, он оформлен в базовом стиле, но далеко не совсем привычном нам и весьма оригинальном из-за некоторых черт блокдизайна. Общая цветовая гамма состоит из серых тонов, но порою некоторые объекты ненадолго меняют цвет на более яркий, что, в основном, происходит на дропе. Эффектов не слишком много, как правило они проявляются в мерцаниях и "фокусах" с неоновыми лучами, которые к концу создают особый радужный эффект, так неожиданно появившийся среди мрачного декора. Но всё это не оставляло бы о демоне полностью хорошее впечатление без качественной синхронизации с активной дабстеп-музыкой. И напоследок скажем о наличии довольно большого количества объектов, а именно 44444 штук, что местами может вызвать небольшое лаги. Terminal Void, будучи новейшим из сложных демонов, быстро завоевал популярность и известность, в основном, появляющуюся в его большом числе видео-прохождений, нередко от таких прославленных личностей, как TrusTa и Mulpan. Геймплей Всё начинается с части шара в уменьшенном состоянии. Она короткая, и затруднений не вызовет. Позже идёт череда смен форм на небольшой скорости, где куб чередуется с шаром, пауком и роботом. Всё, как один, содержат раздражающие тайминги, но из-за низкой скорости пока не сильно трудные. Встретится и раздвоение на шаре, но оно также несложно. Музыка затихает. Весь экран закрывает двусмысленная фраза:"There is always a gap in life. If we allow ourselves to get caught in it, we will found opening a void that will never escape from" . Дальше музыка становится всё быстрее, фактически начиная дроп. Но сильных перемен в геймплее пока нет: тот же куб, прерывающийся шаром. И там, и там есть тайминги и моменты с ложными сферами. Но после начинается момент уровня, на котором игроку придётся всё время быть на чеку. Проходит новая череда этапов, и на сей раз к формам добавляются корабль, НЛО и волна, вместе с которыми приходят трудные для преодоления узкие проходы и новые раздвоения с этими же элементами геймплея. Таким образом, встретятся все формы, и конечно же, всё проходит на огромной скорости. К концу добавится всё больше сгустков различных сфер, часть из которых — ложные. А цвета декора, прежде неяркие, теперь часто меняются на более яркие, появляется радужные лучи и другие эффекты. Но на них отвлекаться не стоит, иначе вы умрёте у самого финиша. После всего этого демон будет пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 21%, и для её сбора нужно лишь правильно прыгнуть. ** Однако для этого вам придётся перейти на секретный путь, на котором вы будете играть шаром вместо паука. Для попадания туда необходимо перед самим этапом паука нажать на квадратную сферу, которая активирует портал теоепортации, перенесущий игрока вверх. * Вторая монета расположена на 66%. Для её получения следует нажать на одну из трёх сфер так, чтобы попасть на платформу с нужным нам предметом. ** Но сбор ни неё, ни третьей монеты не станет возможным, если на 29% не прыгнуть в нужное время, упав под сферы и не подобрав ключ. * Третья монета уже будет на части двойной волны на 94%. Собирается она почти сама, и нужно лишь держался середины тоннеля. Но не стоит забывать о вышеупомянутом ключе. Secret orb, Terminal Void.jpg|Квадратная сфера для секретного пути Coin 1 in Terminal Void.jpg|Первая монета Clue, Terminal Void.jpg|Ключ от монет Coin 2 in Terminal Void.jpg|Вторая монета Coin 3 in Terminal void.jpg|Третья монета Интересные факты * Уровень имеет возможность копирования без пароля. * Демон считается переоценённым. Многие оценивают его как или даже , называя очень простым. * Terminal Void был сделан специально для Doom Gauntlet Contest, но не прошёл по критериям из-за высокой сложности, хотя и, как было выше упомянуто, считается легче сложного демона. * Если умереть на тройных шипах на 26% и 27%, появится надпись "Michigun's". * Особые благодарности автора в конце адресованы игрокам Orion, Drakaglin, Zhander, Eclipsed, Viprin, Michigun, Darwin, Shocksidian, Allan, Kool Boom, ChaSe, Disp и Dudex. * Интересно, что ключ на 29% открывает не только монеты, но и чуть более простой путь на одном из этапов шара. Галерея Видео thumb|center|335 px|Прохождение от [[Mulpan]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Демоны Категория:Сложные демоны Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни со смешанным раздвоением Категория:Gauntlet Contest 2 Категория:Длинные Категория:Featured